


Nails

by Atsvie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Nails, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsvie/pseuds/Atsvie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles loves the way Derek's nails, wolfed and pointed, feel against his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nails

Stiles really shouldn’t enjoy the way that Derek’s nails drag across his skin. They’re not the blunt, _safe,_ human nails, these are actual sharp nails or claws or whatever he can’t think of what to properly call them at the moment. Regardless, they drag and clench a little more into his flesh, drawing long lines over his pale skin.

He feels sharp tips against the skin of his neck, circling light enough it rakes a shiver up his spine and his eyes flutter open to look at Derek who is watching him with red, alpha eyes. He seems pleased with the way Stiles keens into his touch even though he should be afraid—he should be fighting and running under any normal circumstance because usually werewolves with claws on his skin are detrimental to his health.

But this is Derek. Derek who makes these soft noises when he he breathes in sharply as the reaction to Stiles’ every action. Derek whose voice is husky and it reminds Stiles all the same that Derek is the Wolf just as the Wolf is him. Derek who sucks bright red marks into his collar and kisses his way to his ear to whisper small affections and possessives.

The nails trace every contour of his frame like they’re following the lines of a map. And god, he tries not to whimper but the pinpoint sensation drives him wild in all of these frustrating ways. Stiles is impatient and forever a ball of kinetic energy who squirms and twists under Derek’s nails, although he finally freezes when the nails follow the dip into his navel.

“Yeah,” Stiles breathes, considering the entire ordeal an extreme tease but he’s never been so turned on in his life, “Derek, come on.”

Derek hums knowingly, dragging a careful nail down the length of Stiles’ cock. He follows the vein on the underside up to the tip, watching how Stiles muffles a moan with his fist, how his hips buck because he’s never been very good at control. He runs his thumb over the tip, smearing pre-come and Stiles forgets everything and lets out a shaky breath.

Stiles feels like Derek is going to take him apart like this, like his nails will just rip through all the seams keeping him together and he’ll tumble down and never come back together. Derek’s hand is careful on him, but it’s still callous and the nails bring a bubble of slight pain to the surface which Stiles shouldn’t be surprised that he likes so much. And Stiles really can’t hold back, he really feels like he’ll explode with Derek’s nails on his cock and those red eyes watching as he works his cock in his hands.

So Stiles lets go, coming with a stifled moan, splattering over his stomach and Derek’s hand. Derek grins something predatory, because Stiles wants more than just the human nature to him but the Wolf and all of the qualities that entails. Including his unfairly sharp nails that leave pink lines down his skin.


End file.
